A latch circuit has two stable states and can be used to store state information. The circuit can be made to change state by signals applied to one or more control inputs and will have one or two outputs. One of the inputs is called the set input; the other is called the reset or clear input Latch circuits can be either active-high or active-low. The difference is determined by whether the operation of the latch circuit is triggered by high or low signals on the inputs. For an active-high circuit configuration both inputs are tied to ground and the latch circuit is triggered by a momentary high signal on either of the inputs. For an active-low configuration, both inputs are high and the latch circuit is triggered by a momentary low signal on either input. Some latch circuits have a second output that is the first output inverted. Some applications, such as applications that use power on reset (POR), have undefined low voltage states where below a threshold voltage it is impossible to guarantee proper operation of the latch. In critical applications that use POR an undefined low voltage state may not be acceptable.